Private/Quotes
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Princess Self-Respectra|Princess Self-Respectra}} /Other|Other}} }} The Madagascar Penguins: Christmas Caper * He looks so sad.(talking about Ted the Polar Bear) * Skipper! (calling him while he's talking) * Ted the Polar Bear is all alone this holiday, and he seems so sad. Can we bring him a present to cheer him up? * Maybe we can go and get something? * But no one should be sad and alone this christmas. * But Skipper? * Oh! That's perfect! Just the thing for a sad polar bear! * Skipper! (seeing him, Kowalski,and Rico) * Nice doggy! Good doggy! Don't eat me now! * Oh, Skipper! * Help me guys! (when stuck on top of the christmas tree) * Don't eat me! (stuck in the turkey and running) * Thanks for rescuing me, Skipper! * What does deep fried and bisquick have to do with any of this? * Poor Ted! He's all alone on Christmas with no one to swim with? Madagascar * And me, Skipper? * We're digging to Antartica. (talking to Marty, then gets slapped by Skipper) * Its no good, Skipper. I don't know the code. * I did it! * Well this sucks. (when they didn't like Antarctica) * Come and get it! (to the Fossa) * Skipper? Don't you think we should tell them that the boat's out of gas? Merry Madagascar * You are the most beautiful reindeer I have ever seen. (to Cupid) * Viva Las Vegas! * Skipper, look! (seeing New York City) * We always have Madagascar. (to Cupid while Santa is flying away) Madagascar Escape 2 Africa * I like that one. That's a good one. (about the jeep) * I haven't seen them since yesterday, sir. * Darn you Darwin! * I love this song. * Can I kiss the bride, Skipper? (asking Skipper if he can kiss his bride, Skipper slaps him and says "No".) Madly Madagascar *Drama Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * I'll never be president. * The eagle has landed! * Aye-aye, guvnor! * It's that horrid woman! (panicked that Dubois is in) * Did I do good? * Aye-aye, Skipper! Penguins of Madagascar * Crikey! (repeated line) * Hello! Are you my family? * Where are we going? * Ooh, look, a button! * Dave's kidnapping other penguins! * Sorry! I get gassy when I fly. * Come on, then. You wanna go? You want some argy-bargy? * Skipper wouldn't care. Plan or no! Fancy equipment or no! He'd never leave a man behind! * I need my Skipper. * Yes, that's it! * Kowalski! Eva is worried about you! The Penguins of Madagascar * Is it...safe? (Launchtime, asking Skipper, who asks Kowalski about the rocket) * Oh dear! (common catchphrase) * Maybe the universe blinked? (What Goes Around, after seeing Officer X is not out yet) * Wow. Just, you know, wow. (Mask of the Raccoon, impressed by the Archer) * Look at me, I'm flyiiinngg! (The Helmet, as Kowalski is levitating him into the air) * Back up to that "without you" part please. (Dr. Blowhole's Revenge, when he wanted to know what Dr. Blowhole meant) * Officer X was a nasty surprise. (What Goes Around, when he was talking to Rico about Officer X) * I don't want to be Slippy! (Tangled in the Web, after he found out that he's Slippy) * Baby ducklings! They're so cute and THEY'RE ALL MINE! (The Lost Treasure of the Golden Squirrel, when he sees his deepest desire) * Shoes. Why? What's wrong with a penguin and his shoe box? (It's About Time, after Kowalski asked him about the large shoebox he was carrying) * The sum of the square root of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. (Paternal Egg-Stinct, after being electrocuted by Kowalski's electric shock, spoof of the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz.) * Tell me, am I living in a cottage in Nova Scotia, happily married with one egg and another on the way? (It's About Time, when Private asks future Kowalski about his future.) * They didn't do it like this on the telly. (Can't Touch This, after he hypnotizes the rest of the penguins and Randy into thinking they're chickens) * QUIET!! Both of you! You're upsetting Eggy! (Paternal Egg-Stinct, after stopping Skipper and Julien from arguing.) * What's this? Amnesia spray! Fantastic! (sprays it in his face) What's﻿ this? Amnesia spray! Fantastic! (sprays it in his face again) What's﻿ this? Amnesia spray! Fantas...tic. (Truth Ache, when Private grabs the amnesia spray.) * Ahhh! Snake belly, so dark! Don't put me in the monkey suit! (All Tied Up With a Boa, when Savio escapes.) * You made me spill my lemonade. (Operation: Antarctica, when a yellowish liquid spills out underneath him after Hunter roars loudly. It does turn out to be lemonade spilled from a cup) * I don't want to be extinct. (Endangerous Species) * What part of "zip it" eludes you?! The "zip" or the "it"?! (Loathe at First Sight, when Private was hit by the Hate Me Laser and attacks Kowalski) * Don't look at me. I'm hideous! (High Moltage when Kowalski was checking on Private) * (The Penguin Who Loved Me, upon being surrounded by a hoard of lobsters) Well this hardly seems fair! (after defeating them easily) Told you it wasn't fair! * Now that's what I call Pooetic justice. Hahahaha! (In the line of Doody) A Visit from Uncle Nigel * Uncle Nigel, please. The Red Squirrel is a fairy tale. * Uncle Nigel, that's impossible because he doesn't exist. * (After seeing Red for the first time) The Red Squirrel's real? Really real? Really? * (opens the rocket latch) Oh yes! (sees all the wires inside) Oh, dear. * (after falling into Red's rocket and falling out wrapped in all the wires) And an completely intentional one too. Totally not an accident. *Guys, guys, guys! You won't believe it: Uncle Nigel and I fought the Red Squirrel! *Oh Princess Selfrespcetra, what do I do? How can I possibly stop Red Squirrel all by myself? (hugs his Lunacorn and the horn lights up) Hang about! *Where is that trap door? Maybe it is this one. Or this one, I thought for sure it was one of these.. (the Secret hatch in the tree opens and Private falls in) *You're just jealous I have a Lunacorn and you don't. (to Red while fighting with his Lunacorn) Jealous~~ *(after Red threatens to tear the Lunacorn apart before Private's eyes) Actually, it was your eye I was thinking about. *Grateful. Grateful for everything I learned form you Uncle Nigel. I was a Penguin Zombie *Private: Is he gone? *Kowalski: No sign of him - Aaah! *Private: What was that for? *Kowalski: I just assumed he was going to pop out of no- Look behind you! *Private, Rico: Aaaah! *Kowalski: And once again I appear to be mistaken. Hmm. Guess it just goes to show you can never tell... *'Private': He's eating Rico's brain! *'Kowalski': Rico's? I mean, have you even looked at this big, juicy, jumbo genius tenderloin? That's grade-A science brain, baby! *'Skipper': Stop! Stop! *'Private': The zombie can speak! *'Skipper': I'm... not a zombie. *'Kowalski': But the infection. We heard the doctor say... *'Skipper': Who are you gonna believe, some two-bit medicine man, or your own commanding officer? *'Private': Can it really be true? *'Kowalski': But how can we know for sure? ---- *'Private': It's okay, Mort. We're not going to hurt you. *'Skipper': Not true, Private. I did authorize lethal force. *Skipper: I don't get it. What in the world made me shake my tail feathers like that? *Private: Maybe Darla's magic was real. *Kowalski: Don't be ridiculous, Private. Cold, hard science negates even the possibility of magic. *Private: Okay, then maybe Skipper has a dancer buried deep inside him. *Skipper: Magic's real. Case closed. *Kowalski: But science... *Skipper: Nope, I said case closed. Conversations involving him Needle Point :Private: We can't lose Skipper! There must be someway! (notices Skipper's anklet tag) Hey! Alice is looking for a penguin wearing an ankle tag, right? :Kowalski: Private, You're not thinking-- :Private: Indeed I am! I think... :Kowalski: Well, if you are thinking what I think you're thinking, I think it could be risky! * Private: (puts on Skipper's tag) If it means getting the Skipper back, it'll all be worth it! Untouchable *Private: Barry, I'm going to do you what no one else ever has! *Barry: (panicking) No! NOOO! *Private: (hugs Barry) Give you a big hug. *Barry: Hug what? *Private: I'd be a grumpy Gus too if no one ever hugged me. *Barry: (calming down) Hey. You know what? I never have been hugged. *''(Barry returns the gesture)'' *Barry: Maybe this is just what I needed. (stops giving affection) Or maybe I'm just a jerk who enjoys bullying other animals. *Private: Well in that case, I can just squeeze you (tightens his grip on Barry) until you pop like a grape. *Barry: No no, go with the hug! Hug's good! (Private loosens his grip) Actually, I'm liking the hug. Mask of the Raccoon *Private: (in a furious rage) You are a dirty dirty liar, and your pants are on fire! *''(Rico & Kowalski look at each other amazed)'' *Rico: Whoaaaaa... *Private: (still raging) And, and, and you jump up and touch a telephone wire. That's what a dirty liar you are! *Skipper: (pushing Private away) Stand down, Private; we'll handle this. Tangled in the Web *Skipper: (The other penguins pop up in the Slippy house) This madness ends now! (Rico nods) *Private: Hello, Skipper. (holds up a fish) Care for a bite? *Skipper: We're busting you out. *Private: Oh, really? Uh, today might not work for me actually. Between the slipping and the falling, I'm booked solid. *Skipper:'' (grabs Private)'' Just as I feared: You've been brainwashed! *Private: I've been brainwashed? *Skipper: Yes, you've been brainwashed. *Private: (in a trance) Brainwashed. *Skipper: You don't want your brain washed. *Private: (under his spell) I don't want my brain washed. Truth Ache *''(after Private used truth serum in a hot sauce bottle, Kowalski does an example) '' *Kowalski: Private, do you honestly like Skipper's mung fish surprise? *Private: (hypnotic) No. It tastes like elephant sweat, but everyone pretends to like it to spare Skipper's fragile ego. *Skipper: (upset) My whole life...is a lie!! Gator Watch *Private: Just don't look down. You'll be fine. *Roger: Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look- *''(He looks down, gets dizzy, and falls off the building)'' *Roger: Doooooooooooown!! *Private: (in fear) Roger!! *''(A splash is heard below)'' *Kowalski: Ooh. Lucky for him, there was a swimming pool down there. *''(Screaming is soon heard later)'' *Private: (worriedly) A rather public pool... A Visit From Uncle Nigel *Red: Is this how you come to fight? With a toy? *Private: Yes. Yes, it is. *Red: Do you realize how ridiculous you look with your horned pony. (Laughs) *Private: You're just jealous that I have a Lunacorn and you don't. *Red:(Confused)What? Of course not. It is soft and weak, like YOU! *Private: Jealous~ (skips on the spot) *Red:(Knocks Private's feet from under him) I AM NOT (mimics Private's voice) Jealous~! (Snatches Lunacorn from Private) In fact, I'm going to rip it apart right before your eyes! *Private: Actually, it was your eye I was thinking about. *Red: (Looks at Private) What do you mean by- (Private pushes on the Lunacorn, causing its horn to light up, directly in Red's eye) *Red: Ahh! (drops the Lunacorn which Private catches and covers his eye)'' So (runs into a wall and falls to the floor) bright! Operation: Lunacorn Apocalypse *Private: I didn’t expect to see you fighting with us. *King Julien: Yeah turns out that my kingdom is part of this Earth Planet that’s going to be destructoed…who knew. *Maurice: Everybody, it’s basic geography… *King Julien: Witchcraft! ---- *Skipper: Alright you little...GAH! How did he get gigantic? *Private: Oh…I don’t know…I have no idea! ---- *Kuchikukan: oh please…tell me this body has more powers then a nightlights and tailbrushing… *Princess self-respecta: sharing is the greatest power of all… *Kuchikukan: See what am dealing with… you dream and dream of stealing a new body and when you do…Ha! Princess hairdresser! *Private: YOU TAKE THAT BACK! Princess self-respecta is the noble leader of all the lunacorns and together they…I wasn’t supposed to say things *Rico(faceplam): Ugh *Kuchikukan: Noble leader of all the lunacorns? See that I can use! Penguins of Madagascar (movie) :the ray Private stole from Dave accidentally turned a random penguin back to normal :Kowalski: The ray! It works! It WORKS! :Skipper: Private! Are you okay? :Private: Yes! :[Skipper, Rico and Kowalski gasp in surprise and notice that Private has sprouted a hand out of his buttocks.] :Kowalski: Whoa-oh! Butt-hand! There’s a hand attached to his butt. That was not... that was not there before. :Skipper: Get out of there. That’s an order! :Private: salutes Permission to defy order. :Skipper: Permission denied! :Private: Then I deny your denial. :Skipper: It’s too risky, Private. It already made you sprout a butt-hand! :Private: I know it has to be me this time. his butt-hand on the glass And I think you know it, too. :about Private’s sacrifice, Skipper places his flipper on the same place where Private placed his butt-hand. They exchange smiles before Private reattaches himself to the ray using his butt-hand.'' 'Private: I'm the secret weapon! '''RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Princess Self-Respectra|Princess Self-Respectra}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Char-Quotes